fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inhi Hachiman
Inhi Hachiman (八幡陰火, Hachiman Inhi; lit. "God of War Yin Fire") is a young former S-class Mage from the recently dismantled dark guild known as, Black Crown Guild, who aspires to become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints one day. Inhi is the son of Kurogo Hachiman and Hana Hachiman; the former being the current guildmaster of the Dark-guild known as, Chrome Raven and is also the cousin of both, Kanka Kamikiri and Izai Kamikiri; both of them being former members of the Magic Council. Inhi currently goes by the moniker of The Irredeemable Demon Slayer (救いようのない滅魔, Sukuiyōnonai Metsuma). Appearance Gallery Full appearance Inhi.jpg adult Inhi.jpg fighting with ink magic.jpg Inhi hachi.jpg inhi after training.jpg Demon_force_released.jpg Simulated_combat_against_a_drone.jpg Personality History Powers and Abilities Hybrid Powers Ever Augmenting Vast Strength: Ever Augmenting Tremendous Speed: *'Advanced and Honed Reflexes': Titanic Durability: Colossal Magic Power: Reactive Adaptation: Enhanced Sensory System: Magic Ink Magic (墨の魔法, Sumi no Mahō): Ink Magic is a special Caster Magic which allows Inhi to create, alter and shape ink in any form he wants. He can also manipulate the density of the Ink he is controlling to give it the hardness of a solid object in order to increase its raw striking force. The solid ink is on par with Iron in terms of hardness and rigidity and is somewhat sharp, though it has been only shown to be capable of causing small cuts and bruises. It's solid like property can also be used to create strong shields and walls between him and his opponent(s). Inhi generally uses Ink magic to send subtle messages that can only be accessed by those who know how to unseal the material he uses to transcribe his texts on. The texts are generally arranged in a random pattern but upon absorbing some of the reader's magic, it can rearrage to reveal the actual message. Ink Magic can also be used offensively by Inhi to create solid weapons and attack his opponents with it; although, he prefers to use in a more artistic manner, something he refers to as, "Secret Ink Art (秘密墨術, Himitsu Sumijutsu)". Secret Ink Art combines Ink Magic with his artistic skills in order to "create", creatures, beings and even form seals. By using a Magic Paper and Ink Magic in combination, he can cause whatever he writes or draws to come to existence such as, an "Ink Sabertooth Tiger". His creations can not only physically interact with their environment but appear to be quite durable as they do not simply revert back to their ink state after taking a blow and are capable of withstanding as well as delivering tremendous amount of punishment. While his seals are generally formed to restrain one but they can also be altered to prevent one from using their magic. *'Ink Spray' (Unnamed): It is the most standard ability of a Mage who uses Ink Magic, Ink Spray spray allows the user of Ink Magic, in this case, Inhi to combine the air in his lungs with ink magic to project a continuous stream of ink who's shape can be slightly altered. This can be used to temporarily blind one's enemy or to create a diversion. The force of the ink breath is strong enough to push away or even knock a fully grown man off of his feet. * Ink Fountain (墨泉, Sumi Izumi): The most basic spell of Ink Magic which allows Inhi to release huge amount of Ink over a specific target area causing great damage with its sheer concussive force and delivering small shockwaves of pure force in its wake. * Pouring Ink Dance (だらだらすみおどり, Daradara Sumi Odori): Inhi gestures his hand in a violent quick slashing form which causes several solid spikes of ink to suddenly appear and attack his opponent(s). The spikes almost appear immediately leaving a very small time to react. In addition, these spikes can be created in mid-air as well as hurled with great speeds. * Ink-Jet Travel (墨噴射旅, Sumifunsha Tabi): The mode of transport used by Ink-magic users. This spell allows one to create a small wave of ink that propels Inhi forward much like a jet and he travels on the wave in such a manner it resembles that of surfing. *'Ink-Gel (すみジェル, Sumi Jeru)': Controlling the resistance of his ink, Inhi increases its internal friction and thickness to create a sticky gel like Ink which he fires towards his opponent. If hit by this spell specially around their legs, they are tremendously slowed down due to the increased thickness and the ink's own adhesive nature. If used with greater magic power and precision, Inhi can completely coat one with this sticky ink gel. *'Ink-Sword (墨剣, Sumiken)': Solidifying his generated ink, Inhi can form a long sword made of hardened ink that is on par with a sword made of iron in terms of effectiveness. *'Ink Shield (墨盾, Sumi Tate)': Inki points his index and middle finger upwards which creates a solid shield-like structure made of ink to appear between him and his opponent. While the real integrity of the shield is unknown, it has shown to be able of protecting Inhi from a volley of arrow shots. Secret Ink Art (秘密墨術, Himitsu Sumijutsu): These are special spells that make the use of both Magic paper and Ink Magic. *'Ink Creation: Shell (墨制定・殻, Sumi Seitei: Kara)': By quickly drawing a shell and performing a half tiger hand sign, Inhi can cause a gigantic barrier to appear and encapsulate along with his friends inside it thus, protecting them from harm. The shell is capable to taking a combined attack from a Water Dragon Slayer Magic user and a Magma Magic user and still remaining intact without displaying any signs of damage. *'Ink Creation: Snake Nest (墨制定・蛇巣箱, Sumi Seitei: Hebi Subako)': Using the same principle as Ink Shell, this technique quickly releases a bed of hundreds of ink snakes who can not only completely bind his opponent(s) but also much like a normal nest of snake, can hunt down, bite and even kill its prey by constricting it. The fangs of these snake actually deliver ink into one's blood stream instead of blood, which can be deadly to the human body as well. *'Ink Creation: Body Double (墨制定・陰武者, Sumi Seitei: Kagemusha)': Using Ink Art, Inhi can create an exact replica or a body double of himself, almost instantaneously out of solid ink. The clone can interact with its surrounding and is quite durable capable of taking blows from heavy hitters without giving out. Inhi and his clones also have the ability to stay mentally in contact with each other as well as have the capability to transform their body into ink at will. **'Ink Body' (Unnamed): Inhi's clones being made of ink can revert back to their ink state or remain partially solid on his command. They can shift between their solid form to paste like form to completely lose liquid form. *'Ink Creation: Demon (墨制定・鬼, Sumi Seitei: Oni)': Using his Secret Art, Inhi can summon a sixty five feet big demon which normally takes hims a giant scroll and about thirty seven seconds to draw even with his level of speed. While much is not known about the Demon, it has shown to have tremendous strength and great speed despite its size. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Lightning Magic was fromerly main form of magic utilized by Inhi; which has earned him the name of "Lightning Beast". Hachiman's lightning magic is on par if not above a well trained S-rank Lightning God Slayer magic user. He possesses great control and mastery over this magic. Inhi's magic allow him to generate and manipulate lightning and electricity and even influence thunder to a limited degree. He can generate electricity from almost any part of his body as well as wrap his body in several layers of electricity, he tends to use lightning magic to enhance his maneuverability and further add the element of lightning to his already powerful hand-to-hand combat moves. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. He can also control the nature of his attacks and even solidify lightning or electricity around him to forge weapons out of it; although they tend to revert back to their natural lightning energy states only a couple of seconds later. He can also summon natural lightning to strike down his opponent(s) as well as absorb huge amount of electricity and lightning without taking any form of damage. It appears that he's immune to the effects of both electricity and lightning. Lightning Magic allows Inhi to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. He can also breathe or exhale out a huge amount of white lightning from his mouth. *'Thunderbolt (落雷, Rakurai)': Inhi's most basic spell is the Thunderbolt, it allows him to generate electrical sparks around him which can electrocute his opponent(s), if they come near him and upon activation this spell releases multiple shockwaves and a roaring thunder like sound which can cause temporary hearing problems. Thus earning it the name of "Thunder Bolt". *'Electric Senses': As an offshoot of rest of his lightning abilities, he can perceive natural electrical stimuli. Inhi is able to blend his senses with natural electrical signals found in nature that used by several animals and insects to communicate with these beings. He can communicate and almost "telepathically" talk to these creatures. He can use electrolocation to locate objects and people around him, in areas where his vision doesn't work or his senses have been altered via magic. He can essentially sense the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. This ability allows him to sense the electric fields of the best hidden enemy. He can also use his lightning magic to generate electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields; this allows him to sense non living objects as well. *'Lightning Resistance': Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Inhi is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. He can also rejuvenate himself by absorbing electricity. *'Limited-Electricity Absorption': Inhi always passively absorbs electricity at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets and even electric or lightning based attacks. However, he can only control his absorption to a limited range. Which is why, if he absorbs too much power, he may end up seriously injuring or even killing people around him. *'Lightning Discharge (雷光罷免, Raikōhimen)': By controlling the flow of charge through a medium, Inhi can discharge lightning with varying intensity. It can be as small and precise as to allow him detect ionizing radiation or intense and destructive enough to destroy a small village and kill everyone in it. The discharge can be so strong that Water Magic that normally should cause short circuit and backfire most lightning magic based attacks, do not even work on this spell, instead there's a huge chance that Inhi may actually initiate electrolysis and vaporize the water around him. It destructive ability has has been shown to be capable of destroying a mountain peak when properly directed. *'Lightning Mode (雷形式, Kaminari Keishiki)': Lightning Mode also known as Lightning Form is one of Inhi's primary and most used techniques, often referred to as his "signature" spell. Inhi almost de-materialize and take the form of a spherical lightning bolt; also known as ball lightning. The extremely luminous, spherical, lightning form lasts for several seconds and is known for having extremely high temperature and tendency to explode, that is, each strike performed by Inhi while he is in this form won't only push away or shock his opponents but after the impact, the opponent will explode due to the frequency and unstable nature of this form. In this form, he completely formed of lightning and can grow stronger by absorbing electricity around him. Even when partially tangible in this form, Inhi's body gives off an aura of electricity. He can either completely turn into pure ball electricity or partially transform, depending on his will and situation. Even in his partially transformed state, he can use the electrical energy to fly and glide around or to boost his speed for short bursts, allowing for greater maneuverability and adaptability. However, in his fully transformed state, he can move through electrical appliances and wires as well or from lightning to lightning in case there's a thunderstorm outside. He can ride the flow of electrons or become a giant mass of pure electrical energy, this allows for electrical circuit and wire based travel. He can also make small jumps between points while in this form. *'Kiss of Death (接吻の死, Seppun no Shi)': While only seen in his flash-back, Inhi after seducing a girl from a dark guild used this spell while kissing her. He was able to send a powerful electric shock from his lips into her from the kissing, essentially frying her brain in the process. *'Lightning Rod: Railgun (避雷針・レールガン, Hiraishin: Reerugan)': An offensive spell that allows Inhi to fire extremely powerful and condensed bolts of lightning that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. Further more, if electromagnetic force were to act on it, the bolts would achieve a very high amount of kinetic energy. Even in its reduced form, it is able to deliver a devastating blow. This magic allowed Inhi to score 4600 when fired against the Magic Power Finder in the Grand Magic Games. However, the expanded form can be effective enough to allow him score 6400. *'True Lightning Magic: Bishamonten (真箇雷魔法・毘沙門天, Shinko Kaminari Mahō: Bishamonten)': True Lightning Magic: Bishamonten is an advanced Lightning Magic used by Inhi Hachiman; the Raijū. He used this in past to defeat an entire guild full of people by summoning a local electromagnetic storm which allowed him to carbonize the air around his victims rather quickly and it imprisoned them in a dense sheath of rock hard electric-carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of them. The electromagnetic storm is an intense phenomenon where a region experiences a very strong electromagnetic field. Not only can it cause humans and animals to be encased in an electric-carbon statue but also damage electrical appliances and wires heavily. The shockwaves produced by this technique can easily knock anyone other than Inhi off their feet if they come close to this spell. Bind Snake (拘束の蛇, バインドスネーク, Baindo Sunēku): The Bind snake is a common form of Binding Magic and is apparently one of the most famous spells used by Binding Magic users. It forms a spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body which restricts their movement. The spell does not require any previous incantation or gestures and is almost instantaneously activated. Inertia Magic (慣性の魔法, Kansei no Mahō): Inertia Magic is an ancient form of Caster Magic that has been thought to be lost for centuries. It allows an user to control his and his victim(s) inertia. It is thought that this magic was previously utilized by the Kyūsai Tribe. It is said to be as old as five hundred years. It was recently reinvented by Seraph. This special form of caster magic, despite being ancient is still very effective till this very day. Inertia Magic is known for its versatility and flexible usage over power or flashy style. This Lost magic allows one to increase or decrease their own inertia or alter the inertia of another being or an object. Shifting of one's own inertia allows them to either overcome or completely negate friction thus allowing for temporary flight or simply long leaps or tremendous velocity and while in the state of "absolute motion", they are nigh-impervious to any degree of harm. However, by increasing an object or a being(s) inertia of rest they can essentially cause them to become unmovable or absolutely immobile. Users can also absorb inertia to further enhance their own speed and generate great amount of momentum or kinetic energy in order to deliver very punishing blows. They can also completely negate the inertia force which grants them enhanced acceleration, slightly greater level of agility which is mostly associated with their ability to leap and much greater opposing power against air current. Using this to the spells maximum potential, users can move fluidly around without any level of resistance, allowing them to dash in mid-air; a feat physically impossible without such enhancement, allowing them to move on the surface of almost any object including scaling walls at maximum speed and even allowing them to battle enemies at a much greater speed. They can also particularly nullify the effects of an objects inertia of motion thus making projectile weapons useless against them. As long as the users are in movement external forces are incapable of preventing their forward motion. The users can also absorb limited amount of kinetic energy in order to either enhance their physical prowess or they can release this energy in the form of either multiple small or one giant magical blast that's emitted from their palms. *'Inertia Control (弾み管制, Hazumi Kansei):' The Most basic-spell of Inertia Magic, this allows Seraph to manipulate inertia; a property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line, unless that state is changed by an external force, allowing him to increase, negate, decrease or maintain inertia of his local environment and every object in it. He can choose to increase the inertia of rest of an object to make it immobile or increase its inertia of motion to make it unstoppable. *'Inertia Shift (慣性転向, Kansei Tenkō):' This spell allows Seraph to shift his or another being's personal inertia. Shifting of his own inertia allows him to either overcome or completely negate friction thus allowing for temporary flight or simply long leaps or tremendous velocity and while in the state of "absolute motion", he is nigh-impervious to any degree of harm. However, by increasing of another being(s) inertia of rest he can essentially cause them to become unmovable or absolutely immobile. *'Larceny: Inertia (窃盗・弾み, Settō: Hazumi):' *'Law of Inertia: Break (慣性の法則・劈, Kanseinohōsoku: Heki):' *'Nullification Beam (無効化光線, Mukō-ka Kōsen):' *'Palm of Destruction (手の内の隠滅, Tenōchi no Inmetsu)': *'Fist of Demolition (鉄拳撤去, Tekken no Tekkyo):' *'August Star of Heaven (天津甕星, Ama-tsu-Mikaboshi)': Using Inertia Magic to rapidly the inertial mass of gas molecules that are send away from his body and towards his opponent(s), Seraph can generate an immensely strong and concentrated blast of heat that can melt, burn and blast away his target(s). A focused burst can send waves of extreme heat that can set an entire forest on fire. Shadow Demon Slayer Magic (陰翳の滅魔魔法, Inei no Metsuma Mahō): Shadow Demon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Demon Slayer Magic that utilizes shadows; essentially allowing the user to harness and control the power of shadows. It was previously taught by Balor; the former king of Demons but currently, it can be only learned from his son, Lamashtu. Lamashtu taught Inhi the art of Demon Slaying at the young age of six, after being abandoned by his father. Due to being taught from an young age, Inhi is naturally a master of his elemental Demon Slayer Magic. Shadow Demon Slayer Magic for most of the part grants the ability to transform Inhi his physiology into that of a Shadow Demon, allowing him to blend into shadows quite literally. He can not only move from shadow to shadow or assume a shadow form and maneuver around his enemies but can also teleport using shadows; an ability often referred to as "shadow jump". While another person in shadow form can interact with him in his own shadow form, they can't necessarily harm each other. The shadow flowing through his very being fortifies his cells, bones, ligaments and muscles. This internal application allows him to further enhance him durability. As a Shadow Demon Slayer, he can also generate and project nearly infinite amount of shadows and his shadows have a tendency to absorb both light as well as darkness and grow stronger. Like any slayer, he can consume his element, that is, shadows to replenish his strength and develop resistance to it as well. Shadow Demon Slayer Magic allows him to project and control shadows from any part of his body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. He can also form weapons and shields out of his shadow. H's also capable of using his magic to create creatures and beasts out of shadow. Like a true Demon Slayer, any demon and specially etherious(s) are extremely vulnerable to his magic. It is stated that a Shadow Demon Slayer is capable of consuming the very soul of an Etherious and can leave them in half dead condition. Inhi as a Shadow-Demon Slayer can also see perfectly in darkness, no matter what the condition or intensity of the darkness is. Harnessing the powers of Magic Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi) inside him and completely mastering their usage, Inhi has learned how to make his magic even more demonic in nature and has trained his mind and body to resist the harmful effects caused by over-consumption of anti-ethernano, making him resistant to it in the process. Due to his reactive adaptation, Inhi has developed glands known as "anti-ethernano fluid secreting gland" which secretes (allows him to create) his own magic barrier particles though, they are in liquid state and go a complex cycle of transformation to become like the magic-barrier particle found on Earthland, this cycle is known as "Blackwash". Owing to his unique hybrid physiology and control, Inhi has given rise to something known as the "Magic barrier lock" which prevents the anti-ethernano in his body from being altered, erased or absorbed by an external body. *'Shadow Body (影身, Kagemi)': As a Shadow Demon Slayer, Inhi's primary ability is to transform entire body into shadows and move through shadows. Using shadow body, he can extend out while as a shadow and blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. As long as he is in his shadow form, he is invulnerable against physical attacks, even elements such as Fire or Ice do not seem to effective, instead he seems to be capable of phasing through people and attacks alike in this form. Inhi can become undetectable both physically and his magic signature becomes encapsulated when he is in shadow form. He can also merge with people's shadows and can restrain their movements by controlling their shadows. He can also partially transform a specific part of his body to be turned into shadow as well as from solid constructs made of shadows out of his hands and feet. He is also immune to all forms of darkness and shadow based magic and is nigh-invulnerable against shadow control. He's seeming immune to being affected by pain from his injuries in this form it is unknown whether his pain receptors become inactive or non-existent in this form. When using Shadow Body Inhi possesses a portable void and space within his shadow form that he can use to entrap objects or people. *'Shadow Demon's Breath (陰影魔の息吹, Ineima no Ibuki)': A basic Shadow Demon Slayer Magic spell mastered by every Shadow Demon Slayer; it is the unique ability only limited to a shadow element based demon slayer which allows them to generate shadows in any form or shape directly from their mouth without concentrating ethernano in their lungs. These shadows can generate about a hundred feet across at a distance of seventy five feet, has a force of about forty pounds per square inch. However, with training this can become much stronger, faster and greater in range. **'Shadow Demon's Warcry (陰影魔の雄叫び, Ineima no Otakebi)': Inhi generates ginormous amount of shadows in his mouth using the Shadow Demon's Breath; so much so that it almost starts leaking from his mouth and then, inhales deeply in order to generate magic directly in his lungs, the concentrated ethernano in lungs then quickly transforms into shadow and both the shadow directly formed in his mouth and the one formed in his lungs combine to form a massive burst of tornado like shadow which is then released from his mouth with incredible force and speed. Due to being a two step technique, instead of a single step roar that the likes of Dragon Slayers and Devil Slayers use, this technique is much more stronger in terms of raw force and is propelled much faster due to possessing much greater energy but, due to being a two-step spell, this also takes a little longer to prepare compared to other breath attacks. The massive burst of the shadows act like a drilling tornado, capable of destroying, piercing through and annihilating everything in its path. Once that attack connects, it beings to drill into the opponent, acting both as a blunt force and a piercing attack. The Warcry instead of being used like a continuous stream or a sudden burst of shadows, can also be used like multiple small blasts of shadows that explode on contact. Due to its ability to be released as a volley of shadow blasts that are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy, it is arguably one of the most versatile roar attacks. *'Shadow Demon's Awakening (陰影魔の喚起, Ineima no Kanki)': A shadow Demon Slayer has most of his "actual magic power" and strength locked by the Mark of Demon, in order to unlock them, the Slayer must activate Shadow Demon's Awakening which is classified as a supplementary or power-up spell. As of now, only Inhi Hachiman has been able to use this spell to unlock his real power. This spell on activation, unlocks the true strength of a Demon allowing Inhi to amplify the magic power he possesses several times thus increasing its destructive power as well as releasing tremendous amount of pressure that cause objects around him to be crushed and shatter and repels weak magic attacks back the user with much greater velocity. Even without the power ever coming into contact with the enemy, Inhi's released power can cause the enemies to fall into a state of fear often causing them to be paralyzed by the tremendous pressure of his magic. In addition, after using this technique, Inhi can release massive amount of concentrated shadow in the form of waves of energy in every direction, allowing him to essentially decimate great structures and powerful beings with their might without Inhi himself having to move from his initial position. As stated by Inhi, without removing the seal and activating this spell, a Shadow Demon Slayer cannot perform any-other techniques aside from his roar. *'Shadow Demon's Reactive Cataclysm (陰影魔の反応破局, Ineima no Han'nō Hakyoku)': After releasing his limiter, Inhi joins is palms together creating a small condensed black sphere which rapidly multiplies in size after creating this sphere he can either hurl it towards his enemy in which case they will be hit by this solidified bomb made of darkness and shadows or he can further charge it in his hands by cupping them together and then thrusting them forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of shadow energy. It can not only destroy and disintegrate all it comes in contact with but also can cast absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and also dulls his opponent(s) other senses. This move was strong enough to easily defeat Sanki Kokuten who had just activated his Demon Force, though as per Inhi's own admission it was probably due to the fact that Sanki was already weakened from their fight. *'Shadow Demon's Liquidating Fist (陰影魔の清算鉄拳, Ineima no Seisan Tekken)': This spell combines the ability of a Shadow Demon Slayer to travel at great speeds using Shadow Body with a melee attack enhanced by the shadows generated by the Slayer magic in question. By momentarily transforming his body into shadows, Inhi dashes towards his opponents with great speed using shadows and appears before them with his fist and forearm engulfed in darkness and shadows and then uses it to deliver an unexpected and sudden devastating blow. This technique was used by Inhi to hit Sanki with hopes of defeating him, despite Sanki blocking the attack with all his might, the explosion from the attack was strong enough the destroy the upperfloors (6 of them) of the skyscraper they were fighting on and still send a shockwave through out the region that shatter the glass windows of the skyscraper as well as most of the buildings around them. *'Shadow Demon's Sting (陰影魔の剣, Ineima no Ken)': By thrusting engulfing his hands in shadows, Inhi can slash his opponent in such a manner as if he is striking them with his claws, this causes the victim to be engulfed by the shadows that send the victims flying away and deals excessive slashing damage. However, the shadows engulfing the victim does not stop and continues to consume the victim slowly by corroding their body slowly and killing them in a very painful manner. *'Shadow Demon's Wild Poison Fang (陰影魔の荒い毒牙, Ineima no Arai Dokuga)': Gathering spiraling shadows in his hand, Inhi thrusts his hand forward releasing a condensed beam of shadow which then split up in numerous homing beams of shadow, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. *'Shadow Portals' (Unnamed): Shadow Demon Slayer's are capable of manipulating both darkness and shadows, as mentioned above and having the power of duality allows the Inhi harness this great power to actually create portals made of darkness and shadow and while he can trap people inside his portal which leads into a dimension of dark-force, he prefers to use this ability to tap into the dark-force itself and further enhance his abilities or summon the children of dark-force to assist him in combat. He can slip between this dimension and his dark dimension only using the portals which do not appear instantly, thus meaning, he cannot instantly jump from one dimension to another. Demon Slayer's Secret Art (滅する魔奥義, Messuruma Ōgi): *'Shadow Demon's Bardo (陰影魔の中間状態, Ineima no Chūkanjōtai)': Tapping into the Dark-Force by using Shadow Portals, Inhi can use his control to summon the children of darkness known as "Chönyi bardo" who exist in the world known as Bardo, he can shape these invisible beasts of darkness and show to look just like him, although that's entirely up to him. Since these beings do not possess ethernano particles inside of them and are impossible to physically or visually perceive, they are regarded as "superior beings" free from the corruption of these world. These beasts operate by following Inhi's mental command although, they retain their own will though they will not attack Inhi because of being brother's bonded together by the Dark-force. These beings can attack the Inhi's opponent(s), restrain them, protect him, deflect attacks and so on. Much like Inhi, they appear to have a incorporeal form that is selective in nature and can phase through attacks and people as well solidify according to their own will. These creatures are immune to most form of harm and will not leave this dimension unless specifically ordered by Inhi or are forced to leave because of insufficient reserves. Inhi as of now can use this technique twice while summoning up to six such children of Darkness. According to Inhi, demons and etherious are highly vulnerable to the creatures he summons and they specialize in execution of such creatures. *'Demon Slayer Secret Art: Flashing Singularity (滅する魔奥義・点滅特異性, Messuruma Ōgi: Tenmetsu Tokuisei)': Preferring to finish off his opponent(s) once for all, Inhi created this great magic which leaves nothing much destruction and ashes in its wake. Inhi raises his hand while concentrating humongous amount of magic in it, soon his hand and forearms starts to glow and finally a javelin of pitch black energy appears in his hand which begins to affect the local gravity causing it to be increased several hundreds of times, essentially pinning down even the strongest of opponent(s) and making them incapable of movement while simultaneously crushing their body with the sheer force of gravity; this phenomenon is known as "Dark Gravity". He will then hurl the javelin towards his incapacitated foe with extreme prejudice which after hitting the target the javelin explodes releasing tremendous amount of heat and pressure, so much so that it can turn ice at -373.15 k to be turned into vapor; essentially incinerating everything in its pathway. However, Inhi clarifies that the technique also delivers a barrage of rapid and nigh-infinite assaults of micro-level needle like constructs made of his shadows that pierce, rupture and destroy everything. It is actually the friction generated by the technique that releases so much heat. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): For Seraph Kinmichi, Sleep Magic is a Caster Magic that allows him to induce sleep on his target(s). By snapping his fingers, he can cause a single victim to immediately fall asleep but for more targets, he prefers using his Magic Flute. *'Melody of Nirvana (歌曲の涅槃, Kakyoku no Nehan)': By using his Magic Flute as a medium to cast his sleep-magic, Seraph can play a harmonic tune that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers and a harmonious tune to accompany the feathers which diminish their ability to think and react. Whosoever listens to this tune falls asleep and enter a tranquil state of mind. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. Apparently, the one way to counter this is either by naturally being deaf or by using ear plugs. Demon Force Other Skills *'Extraordinary Swordsman': **'Return (帰り, Kaeri)': *'Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-hand Combatant': *'Keen Intellect': Weapons & Equipment *'God Slayer Sword': *'Magic Paper': *'Magic Flute': *'Ethernano-enhanced Clothes': Trivia Quotes